


Conquest of the Wolf

by Vesperchan



Series: Tumblr Shorts [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dark!Kakshi, F/M, Isekai, Yandere, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan
Summary: Sakura is the Senju princess promised to the second prince of the Uchiha house. Unfortunately, Sasuke was more interested in sowing his wild oats and being a brat prince then in being a proper fiancé. It is Itachi's decision to have his head of the royal guards be her escort as a means of keeping Sakura safe from the worst of the rumors. Itachi should have known better.





	1. Chapter 1

“You shouldn’t scowl so much. The princess doesn’t find it as charming as the kitchen maids do,” Itachi chastised.

Sasuke glared back at his brother, bristling from the admonishment. “Would you like to take my place and show me how its done, brother?” he sarcastically griped. “I don’t see you surrendering your marital freedoms.”

“As the first prince,” Itachi began calmly, “my marriage was secured far earlier than yours. There is little freedom a toddler is entitled to.”

Sasuke glanced past Itachi’s shoulder to where the head of the knight’s order followed four paces back, calm and relaxed as ever. Without the worry of gossiping ears Sasuke refocused his attentions onto his brother. “I do not want to take tea with her. Can’t you do it for me?”

“You are the one who will be marrying the Senju princess. Do _not_ forget her heritage or what is at stake here. She has shown impressive patience in putting up with your attitudes and the plethora of rumors that come attached to your name.” Itachi’s placating tone shifted into something sharper that gave Sasuke pause. “If you were a coat you’d be threadbare and overworn by now. The fact that you haven’t sired a bastard is a miracle in and of itself.”

“…You were always the heir.”

“You were always a prince, Sasuke, act like it.”

Itachi continued on the familiar garden path, taking with him the head of his knights and leaving Sasuke behind to scowl and bitch to his black heart’s content. The fact that Itachi loved his brother in spite of all he knew should have made him a saint, but instead it just made him foolish.

“He will mature with time,” Itachi said to Kakashi. “Until then would you please watch over the princess and keep her from the worst of it?”

Kakashi caught up beside Itachi and stoped with the first prince under the shaded branches of a flowering tree. There the falling blossoms would disguise their conspiratorial words. 

“I suppose you couldn’t afford the Senju as an enemy,” Kakashi chuckled in a tone as nonchalant as his posture. “Ma, ma, I guess it can’t be helped if the first prince asks me for a favor. Weren’t you planning on replacing me anyway?”

Itachi sighed at Kakashi’s teasing. For being a Duke’s son Kakashi did a good job of playing the role of the fool. No one who saw him, without knowing him, suspected him of any measure of excellence, but Itachi knew better. Only a special sort of person traded in a life of luxury for a blade and career of blood. 

Kakashi would be a good person to trust the Senju princess to. Sasuke wouldn’t bother so it seemed the responsibility fell to Itachi once more.

“I can’t trust many others with this role. Could you see Shisui keeping his head straight around the princess?”

Kakashi smirked through his mask. “Oh, is she a looker?”

“Sasuke might gripe enough to make you think otherwise, but that’s only because she hasn’t thrown herself at him with her legs open.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Oh dear, a pretty one with brains? This country might be in trouble after all.”

“Please see that is isn’t,” Itachi sighed.

Kakashi fell into a sloppy bow. “If my prince asks it of me, how could I refuse?”

* * *

Sakura was not what Kakashi expected.

Certainly, she was a lady of exquisite beauty as most princesses tend to be, but there was an edge to her beauty that gave the hairs on the back of his neck a reason to stand on end. She had the eyes of a crone and the face of a girl.

“Princess,” Kakashi said as he knelt in her presence. It was their first meeting and the bow of a knight to his superior felt wrong for the situation so long as she watched him with those eyes. His hair still stood up on his neck. “Please allow me the honor of serving you while you dwell in the house of my king.”

“You may rise, ser.” She waved casually in a gesture that bid him stand. She had avoided addressing him by his name, as it was something he hadn’t offered up, but he had the feeling she knew more than just his name.

“I am Ser Hatake Kakashi, the head of the first prince’s knights.”

“The white wolf, we have heard the stories,” she chuckled.

“Hopefully none too distasteful, some would hardly be appropriate for a lady of your sensibilities.”

She might have chuckled but Sakura didn’t make a sound and it was only the way her lips curled and her eyes sparkled that made Kakashi think she might be amused. She picked at the sides of her skirts and spread them in a high lady’s curtsy, casting her eyes down. “I am her ladyship Senju Sakura. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Ser Kakashi. I am thankful for your services.”

“The honor is mine, my lady.”

From just past Sakura’s shoulder her family’s maid watched from the far wall where servants and handmaids often stood when waiting to be addressed or summoned. Her position wasn’t unusual except for the fact that she glared through her bangs at Kakashi like she had the right to. She was an older woman with dark hair cut to her jaw to frame her face in the past season’s style.

Kakashi had done his homework, he knew that Sakura took with her Tsunade’s almost sister in law as the head of her maids. He also knew Shizune was as protective of Sakura as a mother bear was of her cubs, and that unlike other maids, Shizune had the teeth for it.

The more Kakashi had dug for information about the adopted Senju princess the more mysteries he had run into. Originally born into the Haruno house as a branch family member, her intellect and aptitude for politics at a young age swayed Senju Tsunade, an old maid by her own volition, to adopt Sakura and raise her as her heir.

The Senju household had flourished in the last decade especially, and the more Kakashi dug the more he had reason to suspect a bulk of the success was due to the young princess’ forethought and insight.

‘A seer perhaps?’ he had wondered to himself.

How else would the Senju kingdom know how to avoid pitfalls of famine and plague when all their neighbors floundered in the chaos of nature? A seer would make sense, but that was only for people who believed in such things. The Uchiha were the most unnatural people Kakashi had ever encountered and even _their_ family was as magic dry as a leather boot.

No, their princess had to be just that good for reasons beyond the supernatural. He’d have a couple years to watch in close proximity. Maybe by the time Sasuke quit sowing his wold oats he would have some idea as to how this waif of a pastel colored girl managed to bring her house to such renown.

And that is what Kakashi did for the first few seasons, keeping the princess safe from harm as well as rumor while her engagement to Sasuke tested its limits. But two seasons turned into three and then four and then five and something shifted between the pair of them.

Sakura had known very early on, maybe even from the beginning, that her future with Sasuke would not be a happy one. Any hope she had for a partnership with her future husband turned foolish when her second winter in the Uchiha place drew near and Sasuke was still no closer to advancing their engagement. It fell to him to set dates for their wedding but something always came up preventing it. 

People talked and Kakashi did his best to keep Sakura from listening.

Because for as wise and insightful as she was, Sakura was still…

“I don’t feel like hunting today.”

The words made Kakashi hesitate. She was already dressed for the saddle and had her hair styled a braid that would complement the activity. Sakura lounged on the seat in front of her window watching the last colored leaves cling to their branches before winter turned the world bare. Her eyes were open enough that Kakashi could see a world of details reflected there. She seemed lost in though but Kakashi knew better.

“My lady?” he approached her side and waited for a reaction. When Sakura didn’t move he lifted a hand to one of the stray ringlets left free from her braid. She didn’t react to the touch so Kakashi dared press his knuckles against her cheek. Still she sat unmoving.

“Sakura?” he whispered once more before kneeling at her side.

This time she blinked and looked away from the window to see where he knelt. He searched her face for an expression that could convince him to hold himself back. It frightened him more than he cared to admit when she was so withdrawn. Some days he wished he could shake her until she smiled. 

“Sasuke is borrowing some of the horses today. They have already been saddled.”Sakura nodded and her mask was back in place. “Today is better suited to reading indoors anyway. Kakashi, fetch me my books from the library. I don’t feel like walking that far myself.”

He stood and waved to a maid on the wall who wasn’t Shizune. “You heard her. Fetch her books at once.”

The maid scurried off and Sakura chuckled at the sight. “I asked _you_ to do that.”

“I am a knight, not an errand boy. There’s little use in being assigned to protecting you if I’m not at your side,” Kakashi answered.

“You’re really no good,” she laughed wetly. “You can’t even let a girl have a moment to herself to look unsightly, can you?”

Kakashi ignored the needle in his heart that dug a little deeper every time she admitted to her weakness. “Such a thing is impossible for my lady.”

Sakura smiled and turned her face away to hide the stray tears the fell from the corner of her left eye and Kakashi pretended he hadn’t noticed them.

The maid came back and Kakashi halted them at the door, ordering them to go to the kitchens and bring back a tray of sweets and drinks that might improve the lady’s mood. It didn’t take long for the same maid to return with a platter of honey drizzled scones and tea cookies. Behind her another kitchen maid followed with a tray set for tea.

“Oh look, your favorites,” Kakashi exclaimed in saccharine delight.

Sakura lifted her eyes from over the edge of her book and he heard her chuckle, but she didn’t move other than to turn the page. Still, Kakashi bid her maids return to their stations while he made up a plate for her and poured her tea.

Before long the milky aroma roused her from her slump. With a knowing smile Kakashi offered her the plate first, saying something about the tea still being too hot.

“Tell me what you are reading,” he said while filling his own plate with cookies.

“Learn how to speak to a lady,” Sakura sassed back.

Kakashi leaned over the edge of his seat to read the spine of her book. “How boring, another historical text. Why can’t you enjoy a good romantic novel like the other court ladies?”

“Because I don’t have a hole in my head like the other court ladies.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Sakura froze, eyes blowing wide. She gasped and turned sharply to stare up at Kakashi with a horrified expression that he savored like fine wine.

“My _lady_,” he gushed dramatically. “What was that?”

“You’ve been insufferable.”

“_Holes_? In their _Heads_? Who ever taught you how to speak like that?”

“You’ve said far worse to less effect.”

“Yes, but I’m a scoundrel and you’re a perfect princess so really, I should think my reaction is entirely justified.”

Sakura reached for her tea and Kakashi watched to see if it would burn her, but it must have cooled enough or maybe she hid her discomfort better than he thought her capable of.She reached for the scone next and Kakashi only looked away once the honey started to drip from her lips.

Kakashi reached for the book she had been reading and turned it around to flip open to the bookmarked page. A couple of sentences in and he was grounded again.

“This should be elected as a form of torture. How has this not been taken out of circulation?” he groaned.

“It was, I had to save it. I don’t agree with this idea of making rubbish out of old books if they’re not written in the modern style. How are we to learn like that?”

“Most of these texts are republished in Common.”

Sakura’s look soured. “I don’t trust the publishing houses. They’re all controlled by ducal families with political angles to spin.”

“You’re smart, princess, and you could tell something was off. If a person is literate they should be able to recognize blatant propaganda.”

Sakura hesitated before picking up her teacup again. “Are you trying to bait me into praising myself?”

“No, I do that well enough for the both of us. You’re smart, they’re not, and their political leanings aren’t subtle or classy.”

“Regardless, I’m determined to read what the world tells me I shouldn’t. The more someone tries to dissuade me of something the more I want to do that thing,” Sakura admitted before she could regret it.

Kakashi smirked at her honesty, feeling inflated with happiness for how casual she had grown with him over the past year. She had been perfect as a stone maiden during the first season, to the point where he believed her to be inhuman. But his efforts to annoy some measure of trust out of her had worked far better than he had hoped.

Itachi put up with him, Sasuke ran from him, but Sakura… she made a show of being irked by his jokes but laughed and smiled behind the shield of her fan for him. It was a hard won smile, but the sweetest victories usually come from the hardest toils.

Sasuke was such a fool.

“A letter, my lady.”

Kakashi looked up along with Sakura to see Shizune return with a silver tray. Atop it sat an innocent white envelope with a red wax seal that was as recognizable as ever. Sakura reached for it and tore open the envelope with the point of her pinky ring. She read briefly and then set the letter aside. Once on the table, Kakashi could see easily enough the contents.

“An invitation?” he hummed.

“You’re a snoop,” Shizune hissed.

Kakashi made a face like he had been hurt but just Shizune scoffed.

“A ball to celebrate the crowned princess’ birthday,” Sakura exclaimed. “A silly affair considering how the person of honor isn’t even allowed to attend most of it. Poor thing.”

Sakura’s expression turned somber as her thoughts circled back to the young princess Sarada. Itachi’s wife had died soon after the rough delivery and Sarada’s first year had been a rough one. Her father had been sick with grief for the first half of it and Sakura, along with several other court ladies and maids, had set up times to hold and care for the little princess.

Kakashi had felt moved to see the Senju princess caring for a child that wasn’t even her own, especially when the house the child belonged to continued to slight her at every opportunity. Sasuke hadn’t seemed to care what his betrothed did with her time so long as it wasn’t spreading her legs for him. The brat prince had a problem. Kakashi wouldn’t be surprised if that much sex rotted his brain.

Uchiha females were rare but impressive and the castle was glad that Itachi’s firstborn was a girl who would inherit the country after him instead of another prince. Their mystics were a funny lot who were determined to go against the grain and worship what tradition scoffed at.

Though…if the little Sarada grew up to be anything like princess Sakura, the Uchiha house was sure to be a prosperous one. Maybe that was where their thinking came from. Sakura hadn’t been idle during the seasons she lived with the Uchiha, and their slums could attest to that.

“I’ll have to pick out a dress to wear. There isn’t enough time to order a new one,” Sakura said.

“It is quite sudden,” Shizune groused. “As if they had waited to send out your invitation when you just lived down the hall.”

“Where did you get the letter from?” Sakura asked.

Shizune’s expression darkened. “Sasuke’s head maid.”

Sakura picked up the letter and envelope again, examining it once more to check and make sure she hadn’t missed anything. Often times men asked in person but sometimes they asked a lady to escort through a letter. There was no such letter from Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and leaned back into the cushions of her seat. “Of course. He’d like it if I didn’t show, wouldn’t he? Then he could take another-” Sakura shut her eyes and shook her head. “Never mind that. It is no bother.”

She didn’t mention anything about how the invitation came from Sasuke’s maid without the notice that Sasuke wished to escort her, meaning he would be either escorting no one or someone else who he wasn’t engaged to. Such a slight wasn’t new, but in the past they could excuse it away by Sasuke being cautious and respecting Sakura’s virtue, allowing her to attend on the arm of a family knight or even Kakashi. After so many seasons that excuse was as thin as a poor woman’s scarf. 

“Oh, my lady is tired of me, is that it?” Kakashi teased, making light of the situation. It earned him a sharp look from Shizune and a laugh from Sakura so it was completely worth it.

“Maybe we should give it another day before accepting. The prince might remember in time,” Shizune said.

“Very well,” Sakura sighed, even as Kakashi frowned.

It must be nice to be a prince. Even with so many screw ups there was still forgiveness and opportunity there for one to succeed.

Before the conversation to go any further or take a turn in a new direction there was a knock at the door and then a manservant announcing ‘His Highness, First Prince Uchiha Itachi’ in a booming voice. Shizune went pale and scrambled to pick up the plates on the table, brushing off crumbs and frantically rushing about to make the area look neat. Kakashi snickered at the way Shizune dithered while Sakura barely readjusted herself on the couch.

“I got it,” he called out. Kakashi sauntered over to the door and loudly grabbed at the handle to warn Shizune before pulling the door back and bowing. “Your highness,” he said by way of greeting.

Itachi smiled, looking only a little less frazzled than Shizune. He was a far cry from his past immaculate state, ever since he decided to take a more active role in raising and caring for his daughter. It broke with tradition-fathers and especially not princes ever cared for their children-but it also broke up his depression, so the opposition was minimal within the palace walls. To the people he was a saint. To Kakashi he was just a funny guy. 

“At ease, Hatake,” Itachi replied. He stepped into the room and waved to keep his manservant from following him in. “I apologize for dropping by so suddenly and unannounced.”

Shizune made a sound behind her lips but smiled wide while Sakura inclined her head, refusing to stand for him. She had been seated when he arrived and seated she would stay. It was a subtle way to say she wasn’t ready for visitors without being rude as per the rules of high society.

“You seem to be shot on time these days, Itachi. Sit and eat with me, I’m sure more can be brought up.”

“You are too kind.” Itachi looked ready to refuse but Sakura already had a plate lifted in his direction with some of his favorite sweet treats. Kakashi smirked, knowing that Itachi was infamously weak for sweets among his close circle of confidants. Of course Sakura would know that.

“It is no kindness, my prince, when between family.” Sakura’s voice was as cool and fluid as well water, but Kakashi knew better.

_Still waters ran deep. _

“I will sit with you then. I have business to discuss,” Itachi said. He waved to one of Sakura’s servants and accepted the cup of tea she prepared for him. He politely accepted a small desert dish and asked Sakura to recommend him a sweet, which she did. He took a bite and Sakura sipped at her tea.

Itachi spied the invitation on her end table and deflated. “I came to inquire upon the status of my invitation. I had not received word of its delivery until just now. I intended no slight.”

Sakura sipped at her tea. “I know, Itachi.”

The older prince frowned. “Sasuke will escort you to the party.”

“He has neglected to declare this. I will not be made into a laughing stock when the night comes and no one is here to escort me because your brother failed to follow through on this ‘torture.’ No, Sasuke will not escort me to the party.”

“You forget who I am, princess,” Itachi says.

“You’re the same doting brother who spoiled Sasuke in the first place.”

Sakura doesn’t bother to smile or add sugar to her words. It was Itachi’s intention to unify the Senju and Uchiha through marriage in the first place and Kakashi knows that while Sakura might have forgiven the elder brother in the past, she was close to the end of her patience.

“He will not embarrass you,” Itachi pleaded.

“He won’t have the opportunity to.” Sakura’s eyes flashed hard with determination. “_I _will not give him the chance.”

Itachi, in spite of his position, looked terrified and Kakashi felt light.

The elder prince bowed his head but Sakura didn’t flinch. “Please, princess, I do not want to celebrate my daughter without you there. You deserve the night more than anyone else. If it hadn’t been for you…”

Some of Sakura’s ire melted away. Her sharp shoulders dropped and she leaned back into her seat, expression vacant. “Don’t exaggerate it. There were plenty of others who helped more than I.”

“Yes, but none of them yelled at me to get up for my daughter’s sake.”

Itachi hesitantly lifted his face and Sakura watched him wearily, defenses lowering for his sad eyes. Kakashi felt like scoffing but kept his voice behind his teeth. Biting back that impulse became harder once Itachi slid from his seat to the floor on to one knee. When Itachi reached for Sakura Kakashi was stone still.

“Princess, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you _myself_?”

“You are the host, highness.”

“You know you can just call me Itachi,” the elder prince murmured, glancing away before his eyes found Sakura’s again. “Please, let me be your escort. You deserve that much.”

Itachi was a sap, making it sound like he was closer with the princess than he really was. It was only after Sakura had stepped in to help take care of his daughter that he started to notice her-started to _care_. Before that, Sakura had been the Senju princess he needed his brother to marry to keep the two kingdoms at peace. 

Sakura’s shoulders dropped and she reached to accept his hand. “Of course, highness, it would be my great honor to be escorted to the party by you.”

Itachi held her hand back. “Itachi.”

She nodded. “Yes, Itachi. Thank you, now if you don’t mind I have a crisis of appearances I must sort out if I’m to match with you. ”

“As your escort I can only be involved in that as well. Whatever you need the treasurer will see it is paid from our stores.”

“No need to feel like you owe it to me,” Sakura sighed, sounding far more casual than she should have been with a crowned prince.

Maybe it had to do with how flawed Itachi appeared, compared to his usual immaculate appearance. Becoming a father had made him more human. What did that matter to Sakura?

“I’ll see you out then,” Kakashi said, standing next to Itachi and indicating to the door. Sakura waved him on and Itachi spared her one last smile before he turned and walked out with Kakashi as his escort.

“If she needs anything let me know,” Itachi whispered low.

“She’ll be fine. If she wants something she will let you know.”

“No she won’t, you should know how stubborn she is by now.”

Kakashi chuckled low. “I also know how terrible life would be if she found out I listened to you like this. Don’t worry about your precious alliance so much, you have a daughter now.”

At the mention of his daughter Itachi’s smile picked up, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from the current conversation. “I mean it, Kakashi. Anything she needs, I will get it for her.”

“Not _Sasuke_?” 

In the past Itachi had sent over gifts with tags that claimed to be from Sasuke, and everyone knew the ruse for what it was save for Sakura…at least at first. She was too clever to be tricked for long. 

“Sasuke…is showing himself to be a lost cause. I can not trust him with this.”

“This?” Kakashi stopped at the door and reached for the handle, not bothering to rush while he waited for Itachi’s reply. “You don’t mean the alliance, do you? Sakura isn’t the type to start national incidents for personal slights.” He opened the door and stepped out with Itachi, hand still on the handle. “It wouldn’t be the end of the world if this engagement fell through."

Itachi’s expression flickered. “It need not come to that. I still have one more means to salvage this union.”

“There is no more hope with Sasuke,” Kakashi snickered.

“Not Sasuke.”

Kakashi was silent.

Itachi hadn’t noticed. Instead he clapped Kakashi on the back and turned away, heading out. “You do your duty well. Remember, anything she needs, it comes from _me_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura watched herself in the mirror, still as stone while her ladies in waiting attended to the last minute details of her gown for the crown princess’ party. She wasn’t thrilled with the colors but it was all to match Itachi, so she caved like a good princess should. Itachi was her last shot at salvaging this ill fated union between their countries and she was damned if something as insignificant as his personal taste in aesthetics would hinder her.

Soft powder blue was a nice enough color, but it made her seem like a child. After struggling to claw her way up the social latter and gain the notice she would need to enact real change, dressing the part had been a priority she hadn’t easily forgotten. But Itachi liked soft blues. He would be wearing the soft blue of his military uniform and she would compliment him.

Sakura wondered if anyone had ever told Itachi he didn’t look good in soft blue. Probably not, most people thought he looked perfect in anything he put on.

Absently, Sakura tried to remember her first time being a princess, two lifetimes ago when she was donning her role for the first time. She had been such a young hearted thing, slightly and prone to falling in love with the first handsome face to smile her way. Back then she had been too stupid to get noticed and her house fell to ruin before she could see her eighteenth birthday.

This was her third lifetime remembered. After dying as an unnoticed noble’s daughter Sakura woke up in a different world and had a shot at making a name for herself all over again. She studied, worked hard, and applied herself to her political science major. It was enough to get her noticed but not enough to save her from an ill fated traffic accident where everyone on the bus, including her, took a short trip of a long cliff.

Dying the second time had been far more frustrating than the first time, but when she woke up in the cradle a third time, she wondered how many lives she would be blessed with. It was the same cradle as her first lifetime, the same nursery too.

Sakura had returned, by some miracle, to her first life with all the memories and studied knowledge of her previous two lives. That was how she managed to stun her tutors and dazzle her poor parents. It was how she made an impression on the heirless Tsunade Senju and won a spot in her family as the next crowned princess. From her new seat of power she subverted the plague and curbed the destruction of natural disasters that came like acts of God upon the land.

She lived past the blight and survived up to the point where she had died in her first life only to realize there was still so much more she could do to help her country. In her first life the weakened Senju country fell under the Uchiha conquest like a lame rabbit in the jaws of a hungry wolf.

Sakura would not allow her country or her family to fall to such an inferior empire. The Uchiha were an anomaly all on their own, with how strong they were for how incompetent they could be in all other related matters. Sasuke was a whore with only enough wits to use protection and his brother was as spineless as a jellyfish.

“My lady?”

Sakura looked up, hearing Shizune’s concerned tone.

“I am well. He should be here soon.”

Shizune frowned and returned to fluffing the parts of Sakura’s gown that needed fluffing. “It’s only that hound, Kakashi who is going to show. His majesty can not leave his post as host and because you are not yet married he couldn’t have you enter with him. What a waste of a night!”

“Yes, I should have just asked Kakashi if he would take me.”

Shizune flustered and made a face that caused Sakura to grin. “My lady, you take far too much delight in antagonizing this humble maid of yours.”

“You’re far more than my maid and you know I can’t help it when I’m so frustrated. Still, I am sorry old friend. I will be kinder.”

Shizune’s expression melted and she paused in fluffing to grab for Sakura’s gloved hand. “You do not deserve this, my princess. You are far too kind and brave and smart to lower yourself so. The princes do not know what sort of jewel they overlook.”

Sakura wasn’t daft. She had heard the rumors about her well enough to know them all by heart. She was a cold bitch Sasuke couldn’t approach. She was rude and uncomfortable to be around. For a woman, she didn’t know how to be charming. If she wanted to be a man why didn’t she wear pants?

Oh, Sakura wished she could. That last one was her favorite.

The knock on the door shook her from her thoughts just as Shizune got up to answer it. Kakashi waved cheerfully from his post, dressed in dark navy blue and gold.

“Hey.” He eyed her up and down then said, “You look like a cloud.”

Sakura laughed and felt the fingers of her bodice dig into her ribs as they expanded to laugh full and deep. She covered her mouth to hold back the sound but the damage was already done and Kakshi looked cheeky underneath his mask.

“Clouds aren’t even blue,” she coughed, feeling the threat of tears caught on her lashes. “Why would you even make such a comment?”

Kakashi motioned towards her ball gown and inflated his cheeks. “You’re so poofy and fluffy looking, like a cloud. I’m not sure I can even escort you. Won’t your hoops keep me away?”

“There are no hoops, you will be fine,” Shizune griped. “Remember your manners when escorting a lady. Even if you are a Duke’s son, you’re acting as a knight right now and Sakura is a princess. Show you know your manners.”

“I’ll try, my lady,” Kakashi chuckled, nodding her way before entering Sakura’s room to stand at her side. In the mirror they looked a fine couple in spite of the color clash. Actually, his dark colors complimented her light ones.

“It’s a shame you couldn’t have escorted me yourself tonight,” Sakura sighed, reaching for his arm while keeping her eyes fixed on the mirror’s image of them both. “Then we could have retired early and saved ourselves the headache.”

Kakashi held her arm, curved over his as was proper, but his eyes turned soft in the mirror as he watched where they were joined. “How are you feeling tonight?” he asked in a soft voice.

“No headache…yet.”

“His Highness doesn’t know how severe they can become,” Kakashi gently reminded her. “You’ll need to speak up if they get too bad.”

“They won’t.”

Kakashi frowned. “Does that mean I’ll have to stay close and watch you?”

“I wouldn’t really trust anyone else.”

Kakashi playfully sighed then shook his head. “If that’s what my princess wants I can’t deny her so easily, can I?”

“Easy or not you can’t deny me at all. Now come, they’ve already started and I only want to be fashionably late. Let’s be off.”

Sakura nodded to the door and Kakashi took the lead, following through with her request without complaint which was typical for him. He never seemed truly bothered or upset about any of the things she asked him to do, even if he playfully whined or teased her about it. Silly things, like sending someone else off to get what she requested because he didn’t want to leave her, were normal behavior for the White Wolf, or as he was also called, the man who wanted nothing.

Sakura studded Kakashi’s profile as the pair of them took to the halls and made their way through the palace. He was a striking fellow, who would look even better without the mask and stooping posture that pulled his shoulders down. He was taller than he seemed, but rarely did he show it.

Underneath his mask Sakura knew him to be handsome, uncomfortably so, and she was secretly grateful for how he didn’t take advantage of his good looks to tease her more than he did.

She was a fair bit older than her body and she had known more than a couple men in her time, but she couldn’t say she had ever known a man like Kakashi. If she weren’t a princess, and perhaps they met during her second life, she would have asked him out by now.

They stopped at the head of the stairs, waiting to be announced and Sakura schooled her face back into an expressionless mask as Kakashi left her to be announced alongside Itachi. It was a few minutes more before Itachi made his way over to them, having taken the stairs out of sight to make his exit an unnoticed one.

Kakashi bowed to his king and turned into the shadows, utilizing his uniform for such a purpose. Sakura tried not to miss his warmth.

“You look stunning,” Itachi whispered behind her ear, breath fanning over the shell of her ear.

“If so it is only because I compliment your majesty so,” Sakura politely replied, lowering her lashes and playing her role for the new king.

Itachi pulled away enough to look her over again and Sakura watched him, flushing from the scrutiny. A lifetime or two ago she might have been a fawning mess for such a man, but her appetites had exceeded the surface pleasures of a pretty face and supple flesh. Itachi was a beautiful man, but he was almost too much when he looked at her like that.

“You’re making me blush, your majesty,” Sakura whispered.

“I should hope so. How dare you stun me so.”

Sakura swallowed. “Your majesty.”

“Itachi,” he gently corrected. “No one deserves to speak my name more than you tonight. Thank you Sakura, for your kindness and your patience, not only with my daughter.”

“Do you think me petty enough to start an international incident over something as insignificant as a slight? I’ve no more appetite for war than you or your brother.”

“I can’t imagine your mother is happy with matters.”

“She wasn’t thrilled with them in the first place,” Sakura chuckled, daring to be a bit more honest with this soft and beautiful boy who was also a king.

“I’m sorry you’ve been neglected by a fool. I pray you do not hold it against my house and future prospects I should like to present you with.”

Ahead of them the chamberlain announces their arrival and Itachi tugs her forward before Sakura can ask. He spares her a wink and whispered, ‘later’ out of the side of his mouth before they presented themselves to the audience of the ballroom.

As expected, the room is packed and the music is unending. Itachi and Sakura dance once, before she finds herself in the arms of several other men as the night progresses. Unfortunately she only can dance one dance with each before she has to switch our her partner, seeing as how she is unmarried and her fiancé is the only one she is allowed to dance with more than once.

Sasuke is…noticeably absent.

When she is not dancing Sakura takes her seat next to Itachi on the diadem and says a silent prayer of thanks for the filter her position and seat allows her. Not just anyone can approach their seats to speak with his highness. 

Kakashi came up to her at one point in the evening to beg a dance off her and not so subtly check in on her to see how she was feeling. She hadn’t had a splitting headache in months. Back in her former life she got them occasionally and doctors called them migraines. Stress and loud noises could trigger them, so balls and parties were always something she had to watch out for.

“You’re not faint either?” Kakashi worried, tugging her along on the dance floor.

“I’d be honest with you if I was.”

“But not his majesty?” he chuckled, tone jovial and teasing.

“He doesn’t need the extra responsibility.”

Kakashi watched her closely before turning her around on the dance floor and pressing closer. “Do you like him any?”

“Itachi?”

“Oh, you’re comfortable using his first name now?”

“Only with talking to you. He’s better to me than Sasuke, so who am I to complain?”

“That’s a low bar, my lady.”

Sakura smiled fondly up at her knight. “Thank you for your concern, but I know my role here. You’re asking because you think his highness might propose in place of his brother since he is a widower and his brother is a failure.”

“You’re not wrong. It’s my own personal hunch that’s what he’s leading up to.” Kakashi leaned in closer.

“Not anytime soon though.”

“I’ve been in his service enough years to know the signs, but back to my original question, what do  _ you _ think of him?”

“He’d be kinder than Sasuke.”

Kakashi chuckled though it sounded almost patronizing. “Now you’re just being difficult. That’s obvious, my lady, but what I asked was what you think. What do you think of Itachi? Do you think you could love him?”

The sway and swing of the tempo lessened as couples around them started to fall back into their starting positions as per the steps of the dance. Sakura and Kakashi circled each other, palm to palm before dropping their hands.

There were a lot of things Kakashi asked her, but Sakura felt like this questioned carried more weight for some reason she couldn’t identify. He didn’t look away but waited for her to answer as all around them the cheers and applause rose up to congratulate the band.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Sakura answered, voice too small to be heard over the applause by anything less keen than her knight. “Don’t ask me to love him.”

“I wouldn’t.”

Sakura isn’t sure she heard him correctly, but she could have sword that’s what he said. She didn’t have a lot of time to process his answer as a figure was behind her, asking her for the next dance. Several others had turned to watch her accept or reject the proposal and Sakura worried. When she rounded to face the gentleman she saw it was Itachi again.

“We’ve already danced once, your majesty,” Sakura breathed.

Where was Kakashi? Where had he gone?

“I am aware, my lady.”

Sakura swallowed and nodded her head, hands still folded in front of her while she replied. “There are implications if you ask me to dance a second time.” 

“I know those well. Please, would you do me the honor of accepting this second dance as well as a betrothal. I am not my brother but I promise to give you more than he ever could.”

Accepting his hand would mean a lot more than just wanting to dance again.

“You want to dance with me?” Sakura asked softly, bending towards him while the rest of the room held its breath to hear her reply. The band was silent, waiting to see what she would do before starting up again.

The world’s eyes were on her.

Sakura moved to accept his hand and he raised with it, a bright smile gracing his features.

“I’d be honored to share this dance with you, your majesty.”

Itachi pulled her close as the song started up again, a more intimate waltz that couples scrambled to pair up for while the engaged and still single partners took to the sides. Already the whispers were roaring like wildfire in the background. Sakura could hear them well, how they looked like a fairytale, how the king hadn’t looked so alive since his late wife’s death, how they were a picture perfect pair…

Itachi tugged her close as the first notes swelled. “It’s Itachi,” he playfully corrected her.

Sakura fixed her hands and glanced past his shoulder to the shadows where a navy uniform watched from a distance. She bowed her head and turned it to fit on Itachi’s shoulder as the slow waltz played.

“Itachi, then.”

Kakashi watched them dance, content to stay in the shadows while his king danced with the Senju princess. She didn’t seem unhappy but Kakashi knew better. Sakura hadn’t been lying when she told him of her feelings for Itachi being as shallow as he first expected them of being. Sakura didn’t respect the king and couldn’t love him.

Lucky for Itachi.

Kakashi ducked out early and sequestered himself on the open balcony, letting the late night breeze cool his face and rustle his hair. He didn’t need to keep himself neat for anyone else. His part was done.

No doubt in short order Itachi would set a date and the pair would be married. Kakashi couldn’t see himself being rotated out, since he was Itachi’s knight in the first place, not Sasuke’s. He’d get to stay close to Sakura and that was fine with him.

As long as she didn’t love anyone else.

This was best for Sakura. She’d become queen this way, which was far better than anything she could have achieved with Sasuke. The Senju house would be pleased as well. Itachi was a far better match than the second prince. And with an heir already in place there wasn’t any pressure on Sakura to produce offspring. She was already a maternal like figure to Sarada, more so than anyone else alive. It looked like it would work out just fine.

So why did Kakashi feel like shit?

“You’re out here?” Iruka asked, breaking up Kakashi’s thoughts. “Are you supposed to be watching? They’re-it’s only going to get more dangerous for them now.”

“They’re fine. We’ve swept the palace already and aside form me there are over two dozen different armed guards in a position to help,” Kakashi answered without turning around to face the younger knight in Itachi’s service.

“Don’t you care to watch at least? If not for work then for your own curiosity.”

The question annoyed Kakashi more than it should have. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. If it lasts it won’t be the last time those two take a trip across the dance floor either.”

“But it is their  _ engagement _ dance.”

Kakashi sighed, dropping his head and hiking his shoulders. “I don’t have a desire to go back in just yet. Leave me alone a little longer, Iruka.” 

“Fine then…I’ll…I can go. You should get back to work once you’re done cooling off.”

Behind him, Kakashi heard the shuffling of feet as Iruka let himself out, leaving Kakashi all on his own with his thoughts and a chilly night breeze. He was glad for it. He had plenty of meddlesome thoughts he needed to untangle before he was useful to anyone.

He cared a good deal for Sakura, probably more than he cared for Itachi who was his king, if Kakashi allowed himself to be utterly honest with his emotions.

Itachi was his friend but Itachi was also a bit of a coward with too soft a heart for politics and leadership. Sakura didn’t have those same shortcomings. She had a tender heart but it didn’t keep her from making the hard decisions when the time came. She suited the leadership mantle far more and Kakashi could respect that.

But it wasn’t just a feeling of respect he wrestled with.

It mattered to him that Sakura didn’t love Itachi. 

Just like it mattered to him that Sakura didn’t love Sasuke, no matter what that brat thought of  _ her _ .

Itachi didn’t care for Sakura like he should. He was thankful and easily won over by her beauty, but that was it. Itachi didn’t know what it sounded like when Sakura laughed with her whole belly. He didn’t know what she looked like when she cried her eyes raw. He didn’t know what she was afraid of. He didn’t know what her favorite flower or why-

_ Oh _

A little too late Kakashi realized he probably loved Sakura Haruno, who also just so happened to be a princess his king was interested in marrying for political reasons. She was also willing to marry him for those same political reasons, not because she cared about him or loved him, but because it was good for the Senju.

Kakashi had watched over her for a year and a half and he’d watch over her for as long as this life allowed him because for the first time in his life there was something that the White Wolf wanted and he wasn’t sure what to do next.

In short order a wedding date was set and the kingdoms buzzed with fresh activity as people scrambled to make it into an affair. Their king was coming out of a year of morning in style and coming into an alliance with another powerful trade worthy country.

A handful of months passed before the scheduled date. Any other reengagement would have stretched out longer, but because Sakura had already spent two winters with the Uchiha for her engagement to Sasuke, it counted towards her preparations for Itachi’s wedding.

Her bridal training didn’t last long.

Sakura’s portrait circulated as the countries' next queen and the citizens quickly fell in love with her story. She was a stunning postage stamp to be sure, but the stories of her foresight in circumventing disaster from both plague and famine made the common men believe her to be something holy.

Itachi and his advisors appreciated the good press.

“Do you think you’ll feel differently about your husband to be at this rate?” Kakashi asked her one day before the wedding when another box of presents arrived, tagged as coming from Itachi personally.

Her dressing room smelled strongly of flowers, requiring the windows to be kept open at all times least the smell grow overwhelming. Sakura had given several of the freshest bouquets away to servants to set up around the castle in different corners while she managed the rest of his gifts.

“I’m not so easily swayed by material goods. You know what else we could be doing with this sort of money?” Sakura huffed by way of answer.

“I know what you’ve done with the slums. We all know you’re a saint that doesn’t think like other princesses. Don’t you enjoy the dresses and jewels?”

“They’re fine but they don’t make a person less or more lovable to me.” Sakura sighed and returned to watching herself in the mirror as Shizune cut open the wrapping around Itachi’s latest gift.

“What does make a person more or less lovable to you then?” Kakashi asked. Lazily, he watched as Shizune produced a long wooden box that flipped open to a velvet interior where a heavy choker of dripping diamonds sat.

More crown jewels.

At least they’d look better on Sakura than a corpse.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember ever being in love. What’s the use? I’m not marrying for an emotion when an entire country relies on me to do what is best for them.”

Kakashi took a seat on the end of her couch, watching her write her letters. “Don’t you ever pretend you were someone else? What would you do if things had been different?”

Something he said must have been funny since she laughed.

“Was it a silly thought?” he teased.

But Sakura didn’t answer him, she just smiled sadly and broke his heart without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess who's a stupid person who forgot to actually submit this second chapter for like...almost weeks? I don't know where my brain is some days. If my head wasn't attached to my shoulders I would lose that too.


	3. Tumblr Bonus Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not a real chapter or addition to the main story, but this was a scene I wrote for a prompt on Tumblr and it is set in the world of CotW so I added it as a micro chapter of sorts. The dress that inspired the prompt was from the Paulo Sebastian Nightingale series.  
Enjoy!

Kakashi tipped his flagon back and drank sparingly. He wasn’t too keen on getting sloshed when there was reason to be on guard. True, they had made it to the grand hallways of the Hyuga estates without issue, and the security detail had taken over so that Kakashi could move as Sakura’s official escort, but his habits were to be weary, and old habits were hard to break.

From over his shoulder he could hear the sounds of Sakura’s handmaidens fussing with the last minute alterations in the waiting room behind him. The sounds would sometimes make him blush, but tonight he only sulked for the slights his mistress had been forced to endure.

Ever since her meeting with the house head had ended her mood had been a foul one. His lady was not one to take kindly to the ideas of the eastern most noble houses. They represented everything she abhorred; thoughtless obedience, untenured servitude by virtue of one’s birth, sexism in roles of inheritance, conservatism in their daughters and wives…the list went on.

A waiter passed by and Kakashi stored his flagon, least they chastise him for that too. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t trust their food or wine. The bad blood between them and the Uchiha was legendary.

“But my lady-!”

“Enough,” Sakura bellowed, her voice cutting off Shizune’s with an authority she wielding like a knife. “I have been humble long enough. My shoes, _now_.”

Kakashi tilted his head to better hear what went on behind the doors, anxious for the sound of her voice again. She spoke like a queen, as was befitting the betrothed to their dumb but kind king. Between the two of them it was a small mercy that at least Sakura had the stomach for authority. Still, to hear that tone here of all places…

Kakashi knocked softly on the door and listened, keeping a spare eye trained on the hallway behind him. “My lady?” he called softly, not daring to raise his tone any louder. “Are you well?”

“I will be with you shortly, Ser Hatake,” she called back regally, voice full of a heavy confidence that made him wary. It was only him, but she still spoke like that?

He stepped away from the door and continued to watch the hallways, an itch on the back of his neck begging to be scratched. He knew why. His nature recognized the reason for his agitation before the doors behind him could open and let Sakura stride out.

The blood left his face and drained elsewhere while a heat pooled low in his belly, rough and rolling. His voice caught between his teeth as his throat went tight. Thank the pantheon for his mask otherwise he wasn’t sure how dumb he’d look, struck into awe by the look of her.

Sakura stood before him posed in the long-sleeved dress with a high collar that came up to the base of her neck and even reached the floor, all in accordance with the Hyuga customs and dress codes. However, those customs failed to take into account the innovation of modern fashion and the advancements of see-through textiles.

The dress was sheer, invisible in its bounders apart from the beadwork and embroidery. Her modesty was saved behind a pair of silver tailed swallow birds that were frozen in mirrored poses over her pale breasts. His hands itched into fists at his sides. Kakashi had never seen the curve off her before, but now it made him weak.

And in his weakness his eyes drifted lower. Another pair of swallows were embroidered over the soft curve of her hips, wings outstretched and nearly touching, yet not close enough to connect or conceal the dip between her legs. Kakashi didn’t know if he should rejoice or lament when he spied the line of her nude colored undergarments, protecting the most imitate of her shadows.

Kakashi took another half second to behold his lady before the stark reality of what her appearance meant hit him.

His lady was on the hunt.

“My lady…” he breathed, master of his voice at long last, “how did you manage such trickery?”

“I simply cut out the under layer. The silk does me no good here where I am hated regardless.”

“Diplomacy did you no favors?”

“Their laws of branding and enslavement have not been lifted, so one must resort to extreme measures.” Sakura gestured to the swallows before offering Kakashi her arm. “Their caged birds deserve to sing, and if I must scream until they are freed then so be it.”

“You will make no friends tonight.”

“That was never an option,” she all but growled, looking forward with eyes ready for war. “One can not befriend such irrational failures of the human form. This will be the last night for them to regret their evils.”

“My lady?”

Sakura shut her eyes as if the sight of the hallway before her was too much, but she lifted her chin and opened them a moment later, steeled and resolved. “Why else do you think I asked what I did of you?”

Kakashi chuckled low, patting her hand on his arm as they made their way down the rest of the hall. “I try not to think when it comes to you, I only end up lost and in awe later on when it all comes together. But, why didn’t you ask Itachi for his private army? Surly the Draconic Band is just as good as the Wolf Pack.”

“Silly Kakashi, you should know the answer by now,” Sakura sighed.

“I told you I’m dumb.”

“Don’t lie,” she chastised lightly.

They turned the last corner and Kakashi caught sight of their reflection in the last looming mirror hung in the great hall. He was a pale and faded shadow next to her, but he was next to her. Sakura, his beautiful, radiant, daring queen…

“After all,” Sakura whispered as they stood at the top of the stairs, “you’re the only one I trust in this god-forsaken world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not remembering more clearly but a while back I mentioned to someone about writing a KakaSaku story that had a Dark!Kakashi. I'm not satisfied with the yandere tag because while Kakashi is darker he's not a crazy person about it...or is he? Guess you'll just have to wait to see. 
> 
> And yes, Sakura is the stand in MC for this Isekai. More about that will be revealed later on, but if you're familiar with the common tropes for Isekai stories, you'll know what to look out for.


End file.
